LORD BROCKTREE, EPISODE VI: ESCAPE FROM SALAMANDASTRON
by RedwallFan42
Summary: Ungatt TRUNN takes at least sixty hares as prisoners, but through the efforts of warrior Stiffener Medick and his otter friend Brogalaw, they escape. Lord Brocktree gets an army from the hare Bucko Bigbones, after Dotti defeats him for the crown. Thanks to the Bark Crew, the group of guerrillas formed by Stiffener and Brogalaw to harass Trunn, the Blue Hordes are slowly starved.


TALES OF REDWALL

"LORD BROCKTREE"

EPISODE VI: ESCAPE FROM SALAMANDASTRON

FADE IN:

 **SCENE I – EXT. SALAMANDASTRON – NIGHT**

GRODDIL escapes from the underground cavern where he was being held captive along with FRAUL. Battered, bleeding and totally exhausted, GRODDIL is swept out into the sea. He floats awhile, and lets the tide sweep him along, half dead, but half alive. He drifts craftily hung back in the blue tunnel, letting FRAUL run eagerly in front of him. It's the same tunnel the HARES led by STIFFENER MEDICK had escaped from. They run straight into the spider crabs! Only GRODDIL escapes.

GRODDIL clings to a piece of driftwood, salt water stings his eyes as he is swept south on the current. He watches Salamandastron recede and swears to himself that he would return one day. Outwardly he shivered with the cold, but inside he burns with the unquenchable fires of vengeance.

 **SCENE II – INT, SALAMANDASTRON – NEXT DAY, EARLY EVENING**

UNGATT TRUNN presides over the trial of four BLUE HORDERATS.

They are brought before him by KARANGOOL, the only other fox serving in the Hordes beside GRODDIL.

KARANGOOL holds the title of Captain in Chief in all the wildcat's vast armada. He is a disciplinarian; lives by his master's rules and laws. Very little aboard the ships escapes his keen notice.

KARANGOOL

(In a strange clipped voice)

Wharra these beast charge with, Might'ness? I tell you. They fish, keep fish themselfs, eat 'em!

The four BLUE HORDERATS kneel before UNGATT TRUNN, roped together by a thick line about their necks.

UNGAT TRUNN

(Watches his spiders awhile, turns to the rats as if noticing them for the first time)

You know what you must do with any fish you catch?

KARANGOOL

(Kicks the rat closest to him)

You, ansa!

RAT ONE

(Mumbles)

Give 'em t'the cap'n o' the fishin' party.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Voice carries no anger, nor any emotion whatsoever)

So you know my law. Why did you disobey it and eat the fish?

RAT TWO

(Without any urging, stands up, face a mask of sullen defiance)

'Cos we 'adn't 'ad no vittles fer two days. We was 'ungry!

UNGATT TRUNN

(Smiles)

RAT TWO

(Visibly shudders as if he knows what's coming)

UNGATT TRUNN

Do I look fat and well fed? Does the Fragorl, or your captain? We are all hungry until proper foraging grounds have been found. But we do not steal food from the mouths of our comrades—that is why we are the Chosen Ones.

UNGATT TRUNN (CONT'D)

(Beckons THE GRAND FRAGORL with his scepter)

Give orders to all my captains to assemble their creatures on the beach at high tide tomorrow. These four will be made an example of; my Hordes will witness their execution. Guards, take them away and watch them well. Karangool, stay. I would talk with you.

The GUARDS, PRISONERS and THE GRAND FRAGORL depart.

UNGAT TRUNN (CONT'D)

What are they saying aboard my ships? Is it mutiny?

KARANGOOL

Might'ness, not yet. I whip 'em, work 'em 'ard, but no food? They talk, whispa, steal! Need food t'live!

With all the sinewy litheness of a great cat, UNGATT TRUNN bounds from his throne and sweeps out of the room.

UNGATT TRUNN

Follow me. I think I have the answer!

KARANGOOL

(Fairly quick on his paws, but it's still difficult keeping up with UNGATT TRUNN as they bounded upstairs)

A GUARD CAPTAIN waits at the stairhead.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Nods at the GUARD CAPTAIN)

GUARD CAPTAIN

(Falls in behind UNGATT TRUNN)

SAILEARS

(Pulls STIFFENER MEDICK out of the shaft of evening light which frames him in the window)

Hide yourself! Somebeast's comin'!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Stows himself behind some of the older ones huddled in a corner)

A key grates in the lock. TORLEEP joins SAILEARS, and they stand together in front of the others as the door swings open.

GUARD CAPTAIN

(Threatens with his spear point, jabs at them)

Back, you lot! Get back an' stand still!

UNGATT TRUNN

(Enters the room)

KARANGOOL

(Follows UNGATT TRUNN)

TORLEEP

(Takes a pace forward, voice shakes with indignation)

I demand food for these hares. We've had nothin' but one pail of water since we were locked in here. Disgraceful, sah!

GUARD CAPTAIN

(Strikes him down with the spear butt)

Silence, longears. Lower orders do not speak in the presence of mighty Ungatt Trunn. I'll slay the next beast that speaks without permission!

SAILEARS and several others kneel down and began ministering to the fallen TORLEEP.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Nods toward the HARES, smiles, raises his eyes at KARANGOOL)

Yes?

KARANGOOL

(Nods, satisfied)

Yes, Might'ness!

They sweep out, the door slams shut and the key turns.

TORLEEP

(Sits up, rubs at his swollen face)

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Hurries to TORLEEP's side)

TORLEEP

(Murmuring in a half-dazed voice)

Huh, what d'you suppose that was all about, eh?

WOEBEE

(Sobs)

Oh, did you see how that villain an' the fox looked at us? My blood fair ran cold, I can tell you!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Helps TORLEEP up onto his footpaws)

Don't blub, marm, it ain't 'elpin' anybeast. I've got a pretty good idea what they was sizin' us up for, but we won't be hangin' around to find out the truth of it.

STIFFENER MEDICK unstows the rope from where he had hidden it throughout the day.

STIFFENER MEDICK (CONT'D)

(Ordering)

It'll be dark soon an' Brog will be waitin' down below with 'is otters. Sailears, is there any way we can jam that lock so they can't come bargin' in 'ere?

SAILEARS

Give me a tick an' I'll think of somethin', Stiff.

STIFFENER MEDICK

Right y'are, marm. I'll make the line fast an' watch at the window fer Brog an' the crew. Torleep, if yore feelin' better, line 'em up in order t'go. Oldest an' shakiest first, fittest last. We can lower the first lot, second lot can shin down without 'elp.

SAILEARS

(Has a visible 'Ah-ha' moment)

Woebee, give me that necklet you're wearin', please.

WOEBEE

(Claps a paw to her neck)

You can't have this. It was left to me by my mum, an' Grandma had it before her. 'Twas always in our family, an' I won't give it up. Not my necklet, 'tis far too precious t'me!

SAILEARS

(Slaps WOEBEE's paw aside, wrenches the necklet off, loses one or two beads in the process)

Don't be so silly, marm, this is a matter of life an' death, d'ye hear? An' it could mean your life or death. Anybeast got a bit o' fluffy cloth about them?

DEWBOB

Here, take the corner of my shawl. Itchy fluffy old thing, I never liked it really.

SAILEARS

Oh, thank you. I'll need to borrow the pin you fasten it with—looks good and pointy.

Using the pin, SAILEARS pokes the homely knitted shawl end into the keyhole, and pops in a bead here and there. She goes at it until the lock is as packed tight with fluffy shawl and slippy beads.

SAILEARS (CONT'D)

There now, try turnin' a blinkin' key in that lot, wot!

 **SCENE III – EXT. SALAMANDASTRON - EVENING**

Day's final sunrays melt scarlet and gold into the western horizon; a pale sliver of silver crescent moon is visible in the deep dark blue sky.

Suddenly the great heron RULANGO fills the window space.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Breaths a sigh of relief)

Good to see you, mate. Is Brog an' the crew down there?

RULANGO

(Gives one emphatic nod, and flies off)

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Spits on his paws, and rubs them)

Right, miz Woebee marm, step up 'ere. Yore the first!

WOEBEE

(Goes into a wailing panic attack as soon as the rope encircles her oversized waist)

Oh oh, I'll never make it, I'm not goin', I'll slip an' fall, I know I will! No no no, I'm not goin', I'll stay here! Oh me, oh my, oooooounh!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Knocks out WOEBEE to shut her up)

TORLEEP

(Bristles at STIFFENER MEDICK)

I say, old chap, did I see you strike that lady? Bad form, sah, jolly bad form!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Pats TORLEEP's chin, none too gently)

Now now, don't go off the deep end, ole feller, I didn't 'urt 'er, 'twas just a tap in the right place. 'Twas either that or leave 'er be'ind. You wouldn't like one, too, just to 'elp y'down an' save yore nerves, sah?

TORLEEP assists STIFFENER MEDICK and SAILEARS to lower WOEBEE's limp bulk down on the line.

TORLEEP

(Woffling away)

See what y'mean, sah, very good, slides down easy, don't she, wot! No bally need for that sort o' thing with me, y'know, don't mind heights at all, not one little bit. Paw over paw, wot, that's me, old chap, turn a bally squirrel green with envy, rappellin', abseilin', call it what y'will!

BROGALAW

(Tugs the line)

Things go smoothly for the next hour or so. STIFFENER MEDICK has got all the oldest ones down and half of the fitter ones.

TORLEEP

(Holds up a paw of warning)

Hist, it's those two beasts from down below, Ripthing an' his confounded brother!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Freezes, hears voices outside)

That's torn it. They'll see them goin' by their window!

TORLEEP

(Listens more carefully

Hang on, they ain't below, they're at the blinkin' door!

RIPFANG

(Clearly heard from beyond the door)

Oh, very good, Doomeye, wot a clever brother I got, eh? Steals the key off the guard cap'n an' now 'e can't even open the flamin' door wid it! Cummere, let me try!

There's next a deal of poking, scratching and some very colorful language.

DOOMEYE

(Giggling)

Heeheehee, yore good at this, ain'tcher? Now you've got three beads an' some damp fluffy ole blanket. Any more in there, Rip?

RIPFANG

Look, shut yer stoopid gob an' gerron lookout, willya? The guard cap'n might come back at any time now. Yore the one who started this, you woggle-'eaded wipesnout!

DOOMEYE

Who, me? I never said a scringin' word!

RIPFANG

Oh, didn't yew? Let's go an' 'ave a look at those longears, 'e says. Me'n'you'll pick out a nice fat 'un, 'e says. One of Karangool's cap'ns told me they're goin' to the cookin' pots tomorrer, that's wot you said, blither'ead!

DOOMEYE

Let me 'ave anudder go. I'll turn the key!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Signals the next candidate for the line)

Come on, mate, move. Next one right be'ind—we can't afford to 'ang about anymore. Shift yore paws there!

Bang! Thud!

DOOMEYE

Ahoy in there, git this rubbish out the lock'ole, or it'll be worse for youse when we open this door!

The banging of a spear butt against the heavy door timbers continues.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Watches)

Another HARE disappears over the sill into the night, clinging tight to the rope. STIFFENER MEDICK judges the HARE was far enough down.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Quietly calls for the next one)

RIPFANG

(Loudly groans in frustration)

Now lookit wot yer done, idiot, you've gone an' broke the key off in the lock, yew senseless rat!

DOOMEYE

Well, 'ow was I t'know it'd snap, rusty ole key? Never mind, Rip, we kin batter the door down, eh?

There are only three HARES left in the cell now.

STIFFENER MEDICK guides the next one onto the rope.

An argument between the two searats is in full flow.

RIPFANGA

Batter the door down? 'Ave yew got mud fer brains? Wot 'appens when the door falls off its 'inges, eh? I'll tell yer wot, there'll be two of us wid a spear apiece facin' three score o' beasts, ye slimebrained toad!

There follows a scuffling sound and the clacking of spear staves as the pair turned on one another.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Winks at TORLEEP)

We did it, mate. Come on, out ye go!

TORLEEP

Wot, oh, er, after you, old chap.

STIFFENER MEDICK

Get a grip o' that rope, Torleep, no time now for bowin' an' scrapin'. Out!

STIFFENER MEDICK watches the taut rope anxiously, waiting for TORLEEP to get far enough down it to let him take his leave of the hated prison cell.

In the passage outside, the altercation between the two searats continued.

RIPFANG

Owow! Yew bit me tail. Savage!

DOOMEYE

Well, you shouldn'ta called me a slimebrained toad. Fancy callin' yore own brother a name like that. Look wot you've done to me skull! Split it, see, that's blood that is!

STIFFENER MEDICK vaults onto the sill, takes a firm grip of the taut line and begins his descent, with the quarrel still going on.

RIPFANG

Split yer skull? That's only a scratch—there ain't no blood at all, just a liddle bump! Doomeye, come back, where are yer off to?

DOOMEYE

(Scuttles off down the passage, turns at the stairhead, sticks his tongue out)

Snagglefang!

Stung by the reference to his single tooth, RIPFANG brandishes his spear and chases after his brother.

RIPFANG

Right, that's done it. There was no call fer that. I'll crack yore skull good'n'proper when I get yer!

Willing paws guide STIFFENER MEDICK to the ground.

BROGALAW

(Hugs STIFFENER MEDICK fiercely)

Good to see your ole face again, mate!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Looks about at his friends)

Thanks for yore help, Brog. I kept my promise to Lord Stonepaw. There ain't a hare left on Salamandastron.

WOEBEE

(Weeps into her apron, her shoulders shake)

Oh, 'tis so sad. Our home is nought but a vermin den now!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Puts a paw about her shaking shoulders)

There there, don't take on so, marm, we'll be back, I promise you. Sorry I 'ad to knock you out like that. 'Ope it didn't 'urt too much, marm?

WOEBEE

(Dries her eyes, sniffs)

You did the right thing, sah. I was bein' very silly, carryin' on like that. If I'd had enough sense I'd have hit me for such shockin' behavior! Oh, isn't it good that nice mister Brogalaw an' his otters helped us like this!

BROGALAW

(Bows gallantly)

Thankee, marm, but may'ap we could carry on this discussion elsewheres. It don't do to linger 'round 'ere. Durvy, take our friends t'the cave. Rulango, go with 'em t'see none get lost. Me an' the rest o' the crew will follow, wipin' out our trail. See ye back at the holt, Stiff.

DURVY leads the column, STIFFENER MEDICK is in the rear and RULANGO hovers overhead, the escaped prisoners scurry off toward the clifftops.

BROGALAW and his crew cut bushy branches from the shrubbery growing out the rocks to erase the trail.

BROGALAW (CONT'D)

Don't leave a pawprint showin' anywheres, mates, or those bluebottoms o' Trunn's will be payin' our holt a visit!

A SEA OTTER stirs the captured sentries with his paw. Bound and gagged tightly, they roll their eyes fearfully.

SEA OTTER ONE

Wot do we do with these two beauties, Brog?

BROGALAW

(Gnaws his lip thoughtfully)

I know they're only vermin, but I ain't never slayed an 'elpless beast afore an' I'm not startin' now. Leave 'em tied up 'ere. The moment we're gone they'll start breakin' themselves loose. They can be Trunn's problem — leastways that scum'll know he's not havin' things all 'is own way when they makes their report. Right, let's make a move, mates.

THE BLUE HORDEBEASTS wriggle furiously with their bonds, once BROGALAW's party departs. But a sea otter knows his ropes. It's some time before the prisoners could hope to be even slightly loose.

 **SCENE IV – INT. BROGALAW'S CAVE - MORNING**

BROGALAW and THE BARK CREW arrive back at the cave in broad daylight. It's a fine summer morning, with light breezes coming in from the sea.

STIFFENER MEDICK and the HARES only just got there ahead of THE BARK CREW. The trek along the cliffs, after climbing down from a mountaintop, has the older ones worn out, and DURVY has been forced to make a few rest stops along the way.

Greetings and introductions are still being made as BROGALAW enters the cave.

BROGALAW

(Joins STIFFENER MEDICK, puts a paw to his brow in mock despair)

Seasons o'saltsea, Stiff mate, couldn't you 'ave left that ole Woebee creature be'ind? We got three of 'em blubbin' now!

FRUTCH and BLENCH are being helped by WOEBEE to stir the chowder pot. All three are sobbing and sniffling gratefully for the hares' deliverance.

BROGALAW (CONT'D)

(Nods to the two musical young otters)

OTTERS WITH DRUM AND WISTLE (TOGETHER)

(Strikes up a song)

Now have ye been away far,

To tarry an' to roam?

Well sit ye by the fireside,

Welcome to yore home!

The kettle's on to boil,

Flames a-burnin' bright,

No more you'll sleep alone,

'Neath those stars at night,

Take off yore trav'lin' cloak,

Come put yore paws up 'ere,

Put a smile in my ole eye,

Take away this weary tear,

You've come home mate!

An' in time for supper, too,

So it feels just great,

To say welcome home to you!

FRUTCH

(Brightens up immediately, kisses BROGALAW's cheek)

Oh, Brog, you got 'em t'sing our song. Remember I used to bounce you on me tail an' sing it t'you when you was just a liddle fat otterkit? Such a chubby smilin' babe you were!

BROGALAW

(Tail curls with embarrassment)

Mum, d'you 'ave to go on like that in front o' everybeast!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Pats his friend's well-muscled back)

I wouldn't complain if'n my mum was around to say things like that, mate. Let's see if we can learn about wot's goin' on among the vermin inside Salamandastron from Sailears an' Torleep. Might 'elp us to make a few plans, what d'ye say—me liddle fat otterkit?

STIFFENER MEDICK dodges a swipe of BROGALAW's rudderlike tail and leads him over to where the two HARES sit.

INT. BROGALAW'S CAVE - NIGHT

Later that night the fires burn low. Nearly 80 HARES have been found places to sleep.

BLENCH is helping FRUTCH and WOEBEE to bake bread for breakfast.

STIFFENER MEDICK and BROGALAW listen long and carefully to the two HARES' account of all they had heard and seen while in captivity. Then, allowing the pair to get some rest, they sat together making plans.

STIFFENER MEDICK

So, that's the lie o' the land, Brog. What d'you think?

BROGALAW

(Adds some old pinecones to the fire)

One thing's clear, Stiff—the bluebottoms are low on vittles. Feedin' an army that size takes some doin', mate. Trunn will have t'send foragin' parties into the land 'ereabouts. D'ye catch my drift?

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Smiles grimly)

Aye, I'm with ye, Brog. We don't 'ave the numbers to go up against Trunn an' invade the mountain. But we can certainly try to cut off the villain's food supplies, eh!

BROGALAW

Right y'are, messmate, an' this's 'ow we'll do it. I'll post Rulango to keep a lookout from the air—he can fly well out o' arrow range. Whenever he sees a foragin' party set out, he'll report to us which direction they're a-goin'.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Warms to the idea eagerly)

Our crews can harass them, cut 'em off, steal their supplies, duck an' weave, hit 'em when they're least expectin' it!

BROGALAW

(Chuckles as he pokes a stray pinecone back into the fire)

They say an army marches an' fights on its stomach. Hah, let's see wot those vermin can do on empty stomachs! Even if they tries to go seaward an' fish we can hammer 'em. My crew was born in salt water—they knows more about the sea than any vermin from the land!

STIFFENER MEDICK and BROGALAW clasp paws.

BROGALAW

We'll teach 'em the art o' war, mate!

STIFFENER MEDICK

Aye, an' 'twill be the 'ardest lesson they ever learned!

 **SCENE V – INT. SALAMANDASTRON - MIDMORNING**

Midmorning sunlight shafts into the passage from the cell window when the door was smashed down.

UNGATT TRUNN stares blankly at the empty prison. After a moment, he strides inside and leans on the sill.

THE GRAND FRAGORL, the GUARD CAPTAIN and a PATROL OF HORDEBEASTS stand apprehensively in the passage, waiting for UNGATT TRUNN's wrath to descend on them.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Removes his helmet, closes both eyes, massages his temples slowly, his voice is a barely controlled growl with a high-pitched hiss behind it)

I don't want to know who stole the key, nor who snapped it off in the lock. I don't want to hear excuses or explanations from any of you. I don't want to know how the hares escaped, or where they've gone. But before the sun sets today, I want to see threescore longears back here. Take your patrols, scour the countryside, send vessels to search the waters and coast north and south of here. But before you go, come down to the shore and watch what happens to four creatures who ate a few fish without asking. Then, all of you, ask yourselves this question. If the mighty Ungatt Trunn could have four beasts executed for a couple of mouthfuls of fish, what fate would he devise for the entire guard patrol of this level, who managed to let sixty valuable prisoners escape? Think!

CAPTAIN IN CHIEF KARANGOOL comes marching up as UNGATT TRUNN emerges from the mountain.

KARANGOOL

Might'ness!

UNGATT TRUNN

(Eyes him warily)

What is it, captain?

KARANGOOL

Two soldiers, they find sentries who desert, at dawn!

UNGATT TRUNN

(A sigh of relief almost escapes, but he checks it)

Ah, the pair who deserted the night before last. Where were they found? Who were the soldiers who found them?

KARANGOOL

They walk here, into main gate. Two soldiers on sentry 'round mountain were there.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Speaks his mind aloud)

So, the two sentries who were supposed to be patrolling 'round the mountain all night spent their time idling in the shelter of the main gate, by the guard fire no doubt. They were wakened by the two other fools walking in, so they arrested them. Is that it?

KARANGOOL

Ya, Might'ness!

UNGATT TRUNN

Where are the two deserters now?

KARANGOOL

Sentries know Might'ness rules 'bout runaway beasts. They slay 'em for break of your law.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Makes a pawmark in the sand, stares at it, hisses)

Why am I surrounded by halfwits and dunderheads?

KARANGOOL

Might'ness?

UNGATT TRUNN

Nothing, captain. Have the two sentries tied up with the four to be executed. Make certain Fragorl tells everybeast why they must pay the penalty. Sleeping on guard and shirking their patrol duties, and so on and so on. I've got other things to think about. Captain, before you sailed for me, what did you do?

KARANGOOL

(Indicates a faded tattoo on his paw, and a hole in his ear, where a big brass ring once hung)

Might'ness, I was corsair, long 'go.

The assembled Hordes on the beach stood watching UNGATT TRUNN conversing earnestly with KARANGOOL.

UNGATT TRUNN

Tell me, did you ever come across a badger?

KARANGOOL

One time.

UNGATT TRUNN

A male badger, in his prime, carrying a double-hilted war blade over his shoulder?

KARANGOOL

Nah, Might'ness, old female badger I see, dead.

UNGATT TRUNN suddenly looses interest in the conversation and stalks down to the execution site. Hordebeasts hear him muttering to himself as he passes them.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Audibly muttering to himself)

I cannot see your face, but I see you every night. Yet nobeast has even heard of you. But we will meet, ah yes, badger, we will meet. And then you'll see what a wildcat looks like before you die.

 **SCENE VI – INT. BROGALAW'S CAVE - AFTERNOON**

Noon sun has passed its zenith when RULANGO alights on a dune close to the cave. BROGALAW is waiting for him. He clears a patch in the sand, to let RULANGO sketch out his report of what he had seen.

BROGALAW stares tight-lipped as the drawing unfolds before him.

STIFFENER MEDICK comes out of the cave with FRUTCH, munching on a slice of flat pastry with obvious enjoyment. FRUTCH carries two more pieces on a platter.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Pops in the final bit, licks crumbs off his paw)

Beech'n'hazelnut slice, eh, marm? Yore own recipe, too. No wonder Brog looks well, feedin' off vittles like yores.

FRUTCH

(Twitches her rudder at the compliment)

Our bird likes it, too, y'know. 'Tis a mix of sliced nuts an' plum preserve baked atop a shortbread biscuit.

FRUTCH and STIFFENER MEDICK near BROGALAW.

FRUTCH (CONT'D)

(Calls)

I brought yore favorite slice, fresh from the oven!

RULANGO stands on one leg and looks distant, while BROGALAW hastily obliterates the picture from the sand with his footpaw.

BROGALAW

Good ole Mum. Brought the raspberry cordial, too, did ye?

FRUTCH

Land sakes, I'll fetch the oven out an' the table'n'chairs if'n you like, Brogalaw. Talk about chasin' after an ungrateful son. Here, y'great lump, get this down ye!

BROGALAW and RULANGO sets about their slices eagerly.

FRUTCH

(Strokes RULANGO's neck affectionately)

Bless 'is feathers, there's a bird who never complains an' knows wot's good for him. What's he been drawin', Brog?

BROGALAW

(Appears suddenly absentminded)

Oh, 'twas nothin' for you t'worry yore pretty ole 'ead about. Ahoy, Mum, we're thirsty. Where's that cordial, eh?

FRUTCH

(Trundles off down the dune)

I'll go an' fetch it.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Taps a paw in the sand)

So then, matey, just wot was yore bird sketchin'?

BROGALAW

(Drops his voice a tone)

D'you know wot that wickedbeast did to six of 'is own? Had 'em bound together with rocks an' drowned in the sea. Aye, 'tis true. All the bluebottoms, whole hordes of 'em, was made to stand an' watch the pore wretches, screamin' an' pleadin' for their lives. Stiff, wot makes anybeast foller a master like that?

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Doodles sand patterns with his paw)

Who knows, Brog? Fear, wantin' to be on the side of a conqueror who always wins. Maybe the vermin join 'is ranks 'cos deep down they're as bad'n'evil as Trunn hisself.

BROGALAW

(Shudders, shakes himself)

Time we started strikin' back now, 's take a look at this otter'n'hare crew of ours, see wot weapons they're best suited to besides knives'n'forks.

 **SCENE VII – INT. COURT OF KING BUCKO BIG BONES – NOON – THIRD DAY**

It was noon of the third day at the court of King Bucko Bigbones, time for the Fighting challenge. Spectators are packed tight around the arena; others sit on the hillside or climb trees. However, there was no air of festive gaiety. This is serious business; the outcome will decide which hare picks up the crown. The high bright sun presided over a silent and solemn crowd. A furtive whisper rustled about Bucko and his seconds as they made their way to the ring through the path which fell open before them.

KING BUCKO BIG BONES has discarded his broad belt for the event, and a paunch which had not been visible before is now clearly evident. Creatures commented on it in hushed tones.

HARE

I say, whatever happened to the trim waist he had, wot?

SQUIRREL

Too much scoff an' not enough exercise, if y'ask me!

HEDGEHOG

Maybe so, but ole Bucko still looks dangerous enough to do the job. I wouldn't fancy facin' him, no sir!

ROYAL GUARD

Och aye, yon king's a big braw beastie, near twice the size o' the wee lassie. Ah'm thinkin' 'twill all be o'er if he lands the bairn one guid blow!

KING BUCKO BIG BONES

(Takes the log barrier at a bound, and takes off his cloak)

WOBBLE

(Begins his preamble)

Good creatures, h'attend meeeeee! Toooooday h'is the day o' the Fightin' challenge, an' the rooooools h'are h'as folloooows. No weapons h'or arms can be heeeeey —

KING BUCKO BIG BONES

(Stands up, cuts him short)

Och, awa' an' stop wearin' yer auld gob oot. We ken the rules as guid as anybeast here. Let's get on wi' it!

A roar of approval rises as the pompous WOBBLE flees the ring.

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Winks at DOTTI as he and the others step outside the logs bordering the arena)

Go to it, missie. Remember wot you've got t'do!

DOTTI

(Leaps up, dashes to the line scored in the earth, scrapes her footpaw along it, calls to her opponent)

Come on, Bucko, let's have you up to scratch, come an' face me across this line. I'm waitin'!

KING BUCKO BIG BONES

(Swaggers slowly across, but he doesn't put his footpaw on the mark, it's obvious he expects some sort of trick, winks knowingly at Dotti)

Yer a canny wee beastie, but ah'm no fooled by ye. You an' yer friends've cooked somethin' up, ah can tell. So yer no' gettin' mah footpaw on yon mark. D'ye ken whit the rules say, pretty one? Ah'll tell ye. Them rules say, the king, that's mahself, has the right tae decide whether this contest be frae scratch or movin' freely!

KING BUCKO BIG BONES smiles at the disappointment which clouds DOTTI's face.

KING BUCKO BIG BONES (CONT'D)

So, mah bonny wee thing, 'tis goin' tae be movin' freely, that's mah decision. Och, dinnae look sae sad aboot it!

DOTTI

(Twitches both ears impertinently)

Oh, I don't know, sah, you may be the one who ends up lookin' sad, wot?

KING BUCKO BIG BONES

(Actually looks sad for a moment as he ponders his big clenched left paw)

Ye've brought this on yersel', missie. Ah'll be fair grieved tae lay ye oot flat—ah've no raised mah paw tae a lassie afore. Ah promise not tae hit ye too hard." Dotti moved a little closer to him. "Thankee, sah, an' I promise not t'let you hit me at all. Now, do we stand here jaw-waggin' all afternoon, or shall we get on with it? What d'you say, eh?

DOTTI is ready. She sees the hard knobbly paw move in a quick arc. She falls flat, kicks KING BUCKO BIG BONE's footpaws from under him, leaps upright and flees. The crowd roars aloud at her clever move.

HEDGEHOG

Haha, did y'see that? She sat him down good'n'hard!

MOUSE

Aye, an' without even landin' a proper blow. Hohoho!

KING BUCKO BIG BONE's scrambles upright, flicks dust from his scut, and goes after DOTTI like a charging bull. DOTTI skids to a halt as he rushes by her. This time she stands her ground when he turns and charges once more, waiting until he is almost on top of her. Again she goes down, falls flat on her back, both hind legs shoot up like pistons. KING BUCKO BIG BONE's own weight and momentum carry him straight onto her. Air whooshes from his stomach as it came in contact with DOTTI's footpaws, and he goes ears over scut, landing hard on his back in a cloud of dust. DOTTI is up and running again. KING BUCKO BIG BONES gets up, but not so speedily this time, one paw clutches his stomach. He doesn't give chase, but circles swiftly and cuts off DOTTI's escape as he backs her against the logs. This time it was KING BUCKO BIG BONE's turn to throw himself down, his long powerful footpaws lashing out at her. DOTTI jumps backward onto the log boundary, and the noise is audible as her opponent's footpaws hit the wood. She clears KING BUCKO BIG BONE's head at a bound and trots to the center of the ring.

 _ **Thunk!**_

KING BUCKO BIG BONES gasps aloud with pain and takes a moment to pull a splinter from his footpaw, then gets upright purposefully and limps out to meet her. They face each other, DOTTI breaths hard, but KING BUCKO BIG BONES breathes harder.

KING BUCKO BIG BONES

(Eyes red with wrath)

Stan' an' fight me, ye wee whelp!

KING BUCKO BIG BONE's lashes out with a surprisingly quick left paw. DOTTI drops into a crouch, hears it whistle overhead. She stays stooped, puts into practice what the twins had taught her.

One, two, three!

Dotti whacks at the stomach protruding in front of her. KING BUCKO BIG BONE's flailing right thuds against the side of her head. Stars explode in her eyes, and the crowd noise suddenly seems very distant. KING BUCKO BIG BONE's left loops around her head and tightens on her neck.

ROYAL GUARD

Och, ye've got her noo, Majesty!

Roaring darkness fills DOTTI's brain as the breath is cut off in her throat by KING BUCKO BIG BONE's grip.

Dimly DOTTI hears the hare twins bellowing in unison.

SOUTHPAW AND BOBWEAVE (TOGETHER)

The old bread basket, miss! Give it him in the basket!

DOTTI swings her right furiously, and pummels KING BUCKO BIG BONE's stomach, and as he gasps she slides out of his stranglehold. She finds herself facing his back, and shoves hard, knocking KING BUCKO BIG BONE's facedown.

KING BUCKO BIG BONE's struggles up, spits earth and wipes dust from both eyes. Lowers his head for a vicious butt, he hurtles forward. Dazed as she is, DOTTI acts quickly. Holding position, she sucks in her stomach and arches her back. KING BUCKO BIG BONE's bowed head strikes her fractionally, and jars her hip. Clenching both paws, she brings them down in a sharp double blow on the back of KING BUCKO BIG BONE's neck.

Once! Twice!

Still bent double, KING BUCKO BIG BONES carries on another three paces, staggering crazily. Then he crumples and falls.

A deathly hush falls upon the crowd. DOTTI walks across and stands over the fallen king.

A voice from the crowd split the silence.

MOUSE

Finish him off!

DOTTI turns and glares in the direction of the shout.

DOTTI

Why don't you try it yourself? Come on! This hare is a brave fighter. He could still finish you off from where he lies, whoever you are!

Bending wearily, DOTTI tries to lift KING BUCKO BIG BONES, but she collapses with fatigue alongside him.

KING BUCKO BIG BONES

(Opens one eye, gives her a battered smile)

Mah thanks to ye for that, lassie. 'Twas weel said!

LORD BROCKTREE and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK support BUCKO BIG BONES back to the log ring. DOTTI follows, limping as she leans heavily on LOG A LOG GRENN and JUKKA THE SLING. They sit sharing a pail of water from a ladle, the victor and the vanquished.

LORD BROCKTREE and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK position themselves behind the pair, stopping the numerous paws trying to pat their backs.

SOUTPAW

Well done! What a sooper dooper scrap, wot!

BUCKO BIG BONES

Och, 'twas wan tae tell yer bairns aboot in seasons tae come!

HEDGEHOG

Bravely fought! Never seen anythin' like it in me bally life. What courage!

WOBBLE

Staaaand baaaack there, h'everybeast, give these two h'animals room t'breathe. Staaaaaand baaaack, h'I say!

WOBBLE pushes his way through, bearing the crown and scepter.

BUCKO BIG BONES

(Places a paw about DOTTI's shoulder)

Ah'd take et if I were ye, Dorothea. Ye beat me fair'n'square, lassie. Ah couldnae think o' anybeast more deservin' of mah title than ye. Och, yer a fatal beauty, so y'are!

DOTTI

And you, sah, are a valiant an' brave warrior!

DOTTI passes the crown and scepter to LORD BROCKTREE.

DOTTI (CONT'D)

Here y'are, sah, crown an' thingummy. Don't rightly know what I'm supposed to do with the confounded things.

BUCKO BIG BONES

(Taken aback)

Ach, ye mean ye don't want mah croon an' scepter?

DOTTI

(Shakes her head)

No, not really. The plan wasn't for me to become queen or kingess or anythin' like that. No, we had a bigger idea, and one which we think will appeal to a great perilous warrior like y'self, sah! Don't you realize you've practically got a blinkin' great army here at your court, Buck?

BUCKO BIG BONES

(Shrugs ruefully)

Aye, 'twas mah intention that one day ah'd knock 'em intae shape as an army. Then ah could've found mah enemy an' marched against him with these braw beasts at mah back.

LORD BROCKTREE

(Pats BUCKO BIG BONE's shoulder)

Well, your time has come, sir. You can help us rally this crew into a great fighting force to follow us to Salamandastron and face Ungatt Trunn.

BUCKO BIG BONES

Ungatt Trunn the wildcat? Haud on there, Brock, yon's the very foe ah'm bound tae find an' slay!

DOTTI

(Gapes in surprise at BUCKO BIG BONE's)

You're jokin', of course, sah?

BUCKO BIG BONES

Ach, 'tis nae joke, lassie. Feel mah back!

DOTTI runs her paw across the welted ridges of flesh beneath the fur of BUCKO BIG BONE's back.

DOTTI

He did this?

For the first time since she had known the tough hare, DOTTI sees a single tear course down his cheek.

BUCKO BIG BONES

Flogged me with the flat o' mah own sword 'til it breakit o'er mah back, an' drove mah hares from oor hame in the North Mountains. That's the beastie they call Ungatt Trunn for ye. Aye, the whippin' was carried oot by a fox called Karangool, on Trunn's orders. Karangool, och, there's a vermin wouldnae sleep easy if he knew Bucko Bigbones was still alive an' drawin' breath. The rogue thought he'd left me fer dead, ye ken!

DOTTI

(Squeezes BUCKO BIG BONE's big scarred paw)

Let's go somewhere more private an' discuss this. Would you care to take a bite o' supper with us, 'neath the jolly old willows, cheer you up, sah, wot?

BUCKO BIG BONES

(Swiftly regained his composure and jauntiness)

Och, ah'm fair famished frae all that fightin'. Lead on, Brock mah friend, auld Bucko can vittle wi' the best o' 'em!

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Murmurs to LORD BROCKTREE)

Haharr, I'll wager 'e can, too. Never knew a hare who couldn't. We'll let ole Fleetscut defend Dotti's Feasting title for 'er!

DOTTI

I say, top hole, wot. That's jolly decent of you, sah!

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Tweaks DOTTI's ear)

You wasn't supposed to 'ear that, faminechops.

It turns out to be anything but a private supper on the streambank. Colored lanterns and torches deck the trees in the soft summer night. A celebration feast for DOTTI's victory was secretly prepared by the GUOSIM, GURTH and some MOLES he had met, and BUCKO BIG BONE's cooks, who were determined to give their old master a good send-off and welcome the new mistress.

DOTTI

(Visibly pleased, rummages through her worn bag and whips out the harecordion)

I couldn't sleep last night, so I composed a ditty, in the hope that I'd win the challenge today. Good job I did, wot. Right, my good subjects, gather 'round an' I'll sing it to you. I know you'll jolly well like it!

LORD BROCKTREE

(Claps a paw to his brow)

I'm sure we will.

The terrible twins SOUTHPAW and BOBWEAVE rub their paws in anticipation.

SOUTHPAW

I say, we didn't know y'could warble, miss.

BOBWEAVE

Spiffin', wot. I'll bet you're rather good at it.

LORD BROCKTREE

(Views the eager pair with a jaundiced eye)

I guarantee 'tis something you won't forget lightly!

DOTTI forestalls any further chatter by launching into her ditty with a wobbly falsetto.

DOTTI

Ho whack folly doodle oh Duckfontein,

Dillworthy is my family name!

A fatal beauty have I, goodbeasts,

I'm completely unrehearsed,

Havin' never been, kingess or queen,

Woe to me I'm doubly curs'd,

Oh the crown lies heavy on the ears,

Of a simple maid like me,

Now everybeast must scrape an' bow,

An' bend a jolly ole knee…heeheeheeheeheeeeee!

Ho whack folly doodle oh Duckfontein, Dillworthy is my family name!

What a royally difficult life I've got,

But I regally say to m'self wot wot,

A Duckfontein must show no pain,

'Tis fame an' fortune's lot,

My super subjects will adore,

My spiffin' sweet young voice,

An' loyally cry out, more more more!

Each night they'll all rejoice…joy hoi hoi hoi hoice! Ho whack folly doodle oh Duckfontein, Dillworthy is my family name!

Affairs of state that just can't wait,

An' decisions of high degree,

The balance of a pudden's fate,

Rests hard 'twixt lunch an' tea,

Let anybeast yell, 'Come let's feast!'

Whilst the royal beauty doth sleep,

They'll rue the day that they met me, Dorothea…Du…huck…fontein…Dill…worth…eeeeeeeee!

As DOTTI's ears quiver on the last off-key note, the harecordion groans as it discharges a deafened gnat.

A MOLE hurls himself into the stream to escape the discord. The streambank is empty, everyone fled during the second painstaking verse.

Only SOUTHPAW and BOBWEAVE sit adoringly in front of her, applauding wildly.

SOUTHPAW

Bravo, miss, put a blinkin' nightingale to shame, wot?

BOBWEAVE

Rather! Are you goin' to give another rendition, Dotti? Sing us another of your charmin' ditties, wot!

DOTTI

(Looks slightly baffled)

Jolly decent of you, chaps, but the old vocal cords need feedin'—I'm rather peckish right now. You could do me a favor, though, an' see if y'can clean out my harecordion. Confounded thing's full of gnats an' such. Must still be some old pale cider in there attractin' the blighters.

DOTTI tosses the harecordion to the TWINS and wanders off to see if she can find some food.

SOUTHPAW and BOBWEAVE set about boxing each other for the privilege of cleaning out their idol's instrument.

BOBWEAVE

Give it here, Southie. She was lookin' at me when she chucked the thing over!

SOUTHPAW

Rats t'you, old chap, but I'll give you a swift right!

BOBWEAVE

Oof! Here, have some o' this, chum! Now will y'let me clean it? Yowch, that does it. Get those paws up!

Away from the main merriment, three shrewboats, lashed together, float gently on the stream. Sipping shrewbeer and dining on pasties, salad and cheese, LORD BROCKTREE, FLEETSCUT and BUCKO BIG BONES sit with the tribal chiefs RUFFGAR BROOKBACK, LOG A LOG GRENN, BARON DRUCCO and JUKKA THE SLING to confer on important matters.

BUCKO BIG BONES

Ah dinnae know where this Salamawotjimacallit place is, but ah'm gan with ye, an' mah wild mountain hares'll be a-comin' tae, the noo. We widnae miss a braw battle for nought!

GURTH sits with DOTTI, the willow leaves lightly brush their heads. Between them lay a flagon of gooseberry crush and a thick vegetable flan.

GURTH

(Waves his tankard toward the logboats)

They'm avven gurtly apportant talks, miz. Oi wuddent be approised if'n we be on ee march boi mornen, hurr aye!

DOTTI

(Brakes off a piece of flan, forgets her table manners, as she spoke through a mouthful in moletalk)

Oi wuggent noider, zurr!

Joyous sounds of happy creatures ring through the warm velvety night. Music, singing and feasting are everywhere. Those who are weary sleep curled on the grass, full and contented, not worrying about the perilous days which lay ahead of them.

 **SCENE VIII – INT. COURT OF BUCKO BIG BONES - DAWN**

Dawn's first birds trilled to the rising sun, waking the dew scattered sleepers in the wide forest glade.

DOTTI is already up, abandoning her fatal beauty sleep in favor of the momentous events she knew were about to take place. She joins LORD BROCKTREE and the CHIEFTAIN, standing on a rock protruding from the hillside. In groups, last night's revelers drifted into the clearing below.

LORD BROCKTREE leans on his battle blade, SKITTLES is perched on his footpaw. He waits patiently until everyone is standing grouped before him. Then, at a nod from LORD BROCKTREE, BUCKO BIG BONES takes the fore.

BUCKO BIG BONES

Hearken tae me, mah beasties. There's an auld hare here, who comes frae a mountain an' bears a message for all warriors. Ah've nae doubt ye'll listen to whit he has tae say. Judge for yerselves, ah'm nae langer yer king!

BUCKO BIG BONES stands back, and allows FLEETSCUT to come forward.

FLEETSCUT

(Holds the crown in his paw)

Mount Salamandastron is where I come from, as most of you know, wot. Now there's those here t'day who were born there, whose parents an' grandkin are comrades o' mine. I've been gone from there a while now, but I know for certain that any hares left alive on the mountain will be slaves and prisoners of the wildcat Ungatt Trunn and his Blue Hordes!" He waited until the angry shouts died down. "Hah, I see that y'know the vermin, wot. When Bucko was king he intended to form you into an army to hunt Trunn down an' face him. Well, that still goes. Only difference is you won't be marchin' under a king; our leader is the rightful heir of Salamandastron, Brocktree!

There follows a mixture of cheering and surprised cries.

FLEETSCUT

(Holds up the crown)

You hares, let me tell you the law. Some among you will remember the rhyme you learned from your elders.

We follow our comrades in peace and war,

The hare is a perilous beast, we know,

But who commands, who makes our law?

The Badger Lords, 'twas always so!

Do you hear that? This is Lord Brocktree of Brockhall, a Badger Lord of Salamandastron by birth and by right, and this crown, won for his cause by his brave champion Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy, is the symbol of his leadership!

FLEETSCUT passes the crown to LORD BROCKTREE. Every eye is upon him as he takes his place in the vanguard of the tribal chieftains. Unwinding the laurel leaves from the thin gold coronet, he casts them aside. His powerful paws crush the circlet into a narrow double strip. This he winds about his sword hilt, with no more effort than he would have used on a green willow withe.

LORD BROCKTREE

(In a booming voice like thunder about the glade, setting everyone's neck hairs on end)

Friends! Warriors! Goodbeasts all! I am going to defeat the evil one, Ungatt Trunn. I am going to take back from him and his Hordes the mountain that is mine. Today, now! I march for Salamandastron! Those who would follow me, call out this war cry. Eulaliiiaaaaaaaa!

The entire glade explodes in an earsplitting roar.

EVERYONE

(Shouting)

Eulaliiiiaaaaaaa!

DOTTI is swept along beside LORD BROCKTREE, howling like a madbeast, surrounded by blades, slings, spears, bows, shields, javelins and bared teeth, all surging irresistibly forward like a gigantic wave. LORD BROCKTREE's paws pound the dust high as he ran, whirring his battle blade like a sunlit lightning flash, his huge form standing out like a beacon.

LORD BROCKTREE

(Shouting)

Eulaliiiiaaaaa! Eulaliiiaaaaa! Eulaliiiaaaaaaa!

FLEETSCUT kept pace alongside DOTTI who sees him. Tears flow down his weathered face while he brandishes a short-hafted squirrel spear, yelling between the battle cries.

FLEETSCUT

I never let ye down, Lord Stonepaw. I'm comin' back home now, sire…Eulaliiiiiaaaaaaaaa!

 **SCENE IX – EXT. SOUTH OF SALAMANDASTRON**

South of Salamandastron in a sparsely wooded copse, a group of about thirty Blue Hordebeasts and their stoat captain, BYLE, sit in a clearing. They had been foraging for food, quite successfully, if anyone were to judge by the bulging haversacks scattered about. BYLE is a newly promoted officer, determined to do well. He is very happy with the results of the forage, but also quite hungry. So were the soldiers under his command. BYLE strides about, checking that the haversacks are all fastened tight, aware of the surly glances of his minions.

They obviously want to eat some of the food, instead of having to tramp back to the mountain and deposit it, untouched, with Ungatt Trunn's supply officers. It's a tricky situation for BYLE, but he puts on a jovial air and attempts to flatter the mutinous-looking vermin by praising their efforts.

CAPTAIN BYLE

(Praising)

Hoho, we did well today, cullies. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you wasn't all promoted f'yer good work!

RAT ONE

(Spits, narrowly missing BYLE's footpaw)

Promotion! Wot good's that, eh? Ye can't eat promotion!

CAPTAIN BYLE

(Laughs nervously, winks at another rat)

Haha, you was up that tree like a squirrel after those apples. Where did ye learn t'climb like that, mate?

RAT TWO

(Instead of answering, begins to undo the drawstring on his heavily laden haversack)

CAPTAIN BYLE

(Sharply)

Now now, none o' that, you. Leave them apples alone or I'll have to report yer!

RAT THREE

(Pulls out an apple, makes a wry face at his companions as he mocks BYLE)

Did ye hear the nice new cap'n, mates? Goin' to report me he is. Huh, that's if'n he makes it back alive!

The apple was halfway to RAT THREE's mouth when a slingstone strikes his paw. He screams and drops the apple.

BROGALAW

First beast t'move is a dead 'un!

BROGALAW is clad in a hooded, brown, barkcloth cloak appeared from behind a juneberry bush, his face hidden behind a woven reed mask, a long whip held in its paw.

CAPTAIN BYLE

(Gasps)

The Bark Crew!

BROGALAW

(Chuckles harshly, cracks a whip in BYLE's face)

Haharr, right first time, vermin. Yore surrounded by threescore of us. Duck yore 'eads. Quick!

Instinctively the forage patrol ducks their heads. Broken twigs and leaves shower down on them as a volley of slingstones rattle through the trees overhead. Four arrows quiver in the ground close to BYLE. The whip snakes out, and wrapping itself around his paw.

BROGALAW

See wot I mean, stoat? D'you an' this worthless pack want to live? Answer me!

CAPTAIN BYLE

Don't s-s-s-slay us, s-s-sire. We wants t'live. W-w-wot d'ye want us to do?

Other members of THE BARK CREW enter the vermin camp, bows, swords and javelins much in evidence.

BROGALAW

(Pulls BYLE forward on the whip around his paw)

Get rid of yore weapons, all of 'em! Those uniforms, too—strip 'em off an' shed 'em. Move yoreselves!

Menaced by THE BARK CREW, the vermin piled their arms in a heap and pulled off their uniforms. They huddle together awaiting the next command.

BROGALAW

Sling those 'aversacks o' vittles on spear poles!

The rats thread the laden haversacks three to a spear haft. When this was done, they are ordered to lie facedown on the ground. Walking between the prostrate figures.

BROGALAW (CONT'D)

(Consults his companions aloud)

Wot d'ye say we do with this scum, eh, mates?

THE BARK CREW are in no doubt as to the fate of their captives.

SEA OTTER ONE

Rope 'em up to some rocks an' drown 'em!

BROGALAW

Nah, sounds too Trunnish t'me. Toss 'em off the cliffs!

SEA OTTER TWO

I vote we tie these vermin to trees an' use 'em for target practice. I likes shootin' at blue targets!

BROGALAW cracks his whip several times, to stop the forage patrol from weeping, sobbing and begging to be spared. He turns BYLE over roughly with his footpaw.

BROGALAW

Stow yore scringin' an' bellerin', stoat. You ain't worth wastin' arrows on, so I'm goin' to let ye live.

Lined up in threes, within minutes the foraging patrol stand facing a rift in the clifftops, in view of the sea. Taking BYLE none too gently by his neck scruff, BROGALAW makes him repeat his orders.

BYLE

We marches straight t'the sea, sire. If'n we looks left, right or back we're deadbeasts. We wades into the sea up to our necks an' goes that way back to the mountain. I'm to make my report to Ungatt Trunn that this was the work of the Bark Crew, an' to say that he's a worthless piece o' crab bait, an' that he's goin' to starve t'death with 'is vermin army!

The whip cracks viciously over the forage patrol's heads.

BROGALAW

Next time we see yore faces we'll roast ye alive! Quick march, one two, one two!

The vermin need little urging to march quicker than they had ever done before. Down the rift, across the shore and straight into the sea, without a backward glance.

BROGALAW removes the woven reed mask from his face and clasped paws with STIFFENER MEDICK.

BROGALAW

Another win for the Bark Crew, matey. Did ye notice 'ow thin some o' the vermin are startin' to look?

STIFFENER MEDICK watches the dark dots far off in the sea, each one representing a Hordebeast wading neck deep back to Salamandastron.

STIFFENER MEDICK

They'll look a lot thinner afore we're done with 'em, Brog. Did you say we 'ad threescore of us surroundin' 'em?

BROGALAW

(Looks around)

I thought sixty was enough t'do the job, mate. I was goin' t'say we 'ad fivescore, but that would've really been fibbin'.

WILLIP

(Complaining as THE BARK CREW turns back to the copse)

We could jolly well do with fivescore to carry all the loot we liberated from those rascals today, ah well, at least we've got plenty of grub and weapons. What d'you think, Stiff? Should we blindfold the next lot an' make them tote the spoils back to our hideout? Save a lot of bloomin' wear'n'tear on our old carcasses, wot?

BROGALAW

(Picks up one end of a spear haft slung with haversacks)

C'mon, Willip me ole mate, git the other end o' this thing on yore pore ole shoulder, or we'll miss supper.

WILLIP

Hah, d'you know, I suddenly feel young again, Brog?

BROGALAW

Aye, I've noticed, every time I mention food, you ole lollop-eared grubwalloper. I thought sea otters could scoff until I watched hares sit down to vittles!

 **SCENE X – EXT. SALAMANDASTRON – EVENING**

A bright summer evening draws to its close. UNGATT TRUNN stands on the beach with THE GRAND FRAGORL and CAPTAIN KARANGOOL, watch as BYLE and his foraging patrol stumble through the shallows onto the sands. They present a very odd picture. Seawater has washed out the blue dye from their fur from tail to neck; only their faces and heads remained blue. BYLE staggers up and salutes UNGATT TRUNN, his body droops with exhaustion.

BYLE

Mighty One, we were ambushed…

UNGATT TRUNN

(Raises a paw, silencing BYLE)

Let me guess, Captain Byle. It was the Bark Crew again. How many of them were there this time? Fivescore…ten?

BYLE

Fivescore at least, Mightiness. The Bark Crew chieftain gave me a message to deliver, sire.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Tail whips from side to side angrily)

Don't tell me if it's merely insults. Get your patrol out of sight before others see what a pack of clowns you look!

BYLE bows and salutes dutifully, then signals his patrol to get inside the mountain.

INT. SALAMANDASTRON – NIGHT

Later, UNGATT TRUNN sits closeted in his chamber with THE GRAND FRAGORL and KARANGOOL. He watches his spiders, while his two aides watched him, holding their silence and blinking in the thick smoke that swathed the room. The wildcat pointed upward.

UNGATT TRUNN

Young spiders never seem to get the flies, it's always the older ones. I suppose because they're more experienced, better hunters, wickeder, more ruthless, would you say?

KARANGOOL

(Nods)

Ya, is so, Might'ness.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Turns his gaze upon KARANGOOL)

You're a ruthless creature, but I need you here. My mistake was in sending out well-behaved new captains. What we need is wicked ones—cruel, evil creatures who bend the rules to suit themselves. Searats and corsairs were always like that, eh, Karangool?

KARANGOOL

(Face breaks into a fiendish grin)

Ya, Might'ness. I sailed with bad ones in good old days!

UNGATT TRUNN

(Strokes his whiskers reflectively)

I'll wager you did, my friend. Fragorl, those searat brothers I had stripped of their rank, tell the guards to bring them up from the dungeons. Fetch food from the kitchens, too. Good food, not fish heads and stewed grass.

RIPFANG and DOOMEYE are brought in front of UNGATT TRUNN and kick, bite and struggle with the guards as they are hustled into UNGATT TRUNN's chamber. No one is more surprised than they when UNGATT TRUNN orders their chains removed and the guards dismissed. Panting and rubbing their limbs where the manacles had been, they sit on the floor, their sly eyes flicking from the food to their ruler.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Nods toward the tray, which contains a flagon of damson wine and the last of Blench's fruit scones)

You must be hungry. Eat.

They stared at him, openly suspicious.

KARANGOOL

(Sips from the flagon and bit off a piece of scone)

Eat, food not poison!

Like a pair of ravening wolves the two rats fall upon the food, stuffing it down and slopping wine. UNGATT TRUNN lectures them as they crammed the vittles into their mouths.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Lectures)

By rights you should be dead now, both of you. Did you think I was fooled by your lies about Groddil and the other two? Maybe you did slay them and throw their bodies into the pool, but not because they insulted me, as you said. No, you killed them for some reason best known only to yourselves. I could have had you executed, but I chose instead to have you locked up and starved, until I decided what I should do with you both.

RIPFANG

(Looks up, a mess of chewed scone falling from his lips)

So yew ain't 'avin' us done away wid. Thankee, cap'n, er, I mean Yer Mightiness.

UNGATT TRUNN

Oh, don't thank me. Thank them.

UNGATT TRUNN points up to the spiders.

DOOMEYE grabs the flagon from RIPFANG and swigs at it.

DOOMEYE

Wot, does 'e want us ter say thanks to them things?

RIPFANG

(Elbows DOOMEYE hard)

Shut yer gob, wifflebrain! Ye'll 'ave to excuse 'im, sire, Doomeye ain't very bright. So, me lordship, wot is it yer wants us t'do for yer, eh?

UNGATT TRUNN

(Assesses RIPFANG)

I suppose you slew quite a few in your seasons as a searat?

RIPFANG snatches the flagon back from DOOMEYE and guffawes.

RIPFANG

Me'n'me brother 'ere, we killed just about anythin' that moved, all types o' beasts, young, old, males or shemales. Harr, an' we slew 'em any way we could, an' a few ways wot don't bear thinkin' about, ain't that right, Doom?

DOOMEYE digs foodscraps from between his blackened teeth with a dirty claw.

DOOMEYE

Aye, yer right there, Rip, any way we could, we murdered 'em!

UNGATT TRUNN

(Sits back and purrs)

Excellent. Now listen to me if you want to keep eating food like that and regain your rank as captains in my Hordes.

 **SCENE XI – INT. BROGALAW'S NEW CAVE – NIGHT**

BROGALAW strokes RULANGO's neck.

BROGALAW

Good job you found this other cave, Rulango. My ole mum was beginnin' to create an' kick up somethin' awful about all the loot we was bringin' back.

The cave is upcoast, slightly north of the sea otters' dwelling, a fortunate find indeed. STIFFENER MEDICK takes a torch from its wall mount to light their way out. From floor to roof, the place resembles a well-stocked larder cum armory. Weaponry and uniforms line its walls, while at the center there is an enormous heap of fruit, vegetables and edible roots. Plunder, taken from the foraging patrols by THE BARK CREW. Outside they douse the torch in the sand and camouflage the cave entrance with a dead sea buckthorn bush.

TROBEE

(Keeps a branch to cover their tracks)

I say, let's get back an' see what luck old Durvy had today. Maybe his crew brought back some shrimp, wot!

FRUTCH

(Is in the process of giving Durvy and his crew a good dressing-down)

Seasons o' seaweed'n'salt, what are we supposed t'do with all this shrimp, that's what I'd like t'know, master Durvy. There can't be a single shrimp left in the sea!

DURVY

(Dodges a swipe of FRUTCH's ladle)

Belay wid that weapon, marm, I'm only doin' wot yore son told me to. You ain't supposed to biff members o' the Bark Crew wid ladles, that's takin' the side o' the enemy!

BROGALAW

(Rescues the ladle from his mum, and hugs her)

Wot's for supper, ye liddle plump battler?

FRUTCH

(Tugs at his whiskers)

Put me down, ye great ribcrusher, or I won't be fit t'cook anythin' for anybeast. Sufferin' sandhills, did any pore ottermum have t'put up with such a son!

Two cauldrons are prepared by FRUTCH, BLENCH and WOEBEE had perched on the fire.

BROGALAW

(Twitches his nose at the two cauldrons)

Mmmmm, skilly'n'duff, me fav'rite!

The three cooks deny it stoutly.

FRUTCH

We never did no skilly'n'duff, did we, Blench?

BLENCH

No marm, we got shrimp soup, followed by shrimp stew, ain't that right, Woebee?

WOEBEE

'Tis for sure, an' a nice shrimp salad for afters!

BROGALAW

(Face is the picture of misery)

But I could've sworn I smelled skilly'n'duff?

FRUTCH

(Plucks her ladle from his paw, and whacks his tail)

Of course 'tis skilly'n'duff, ye big omadorm. With lots o' plums in the duff, the way you like it. Now make y'self useful, an' you, too, mister Stiffener. Lend a paw to get those cauldrons off'n the fire.

INT. BROGALAW'S CAVE - NIGHT

Over supper, Durvy told of his crew's exploits at sea that day.

DURVY

Ho, we kept the bluebottom fishin' fleet busy, mates. We swam under their vessels an' shredded the nets, stole all their shrimp, an'—hahaha, tell Brog wot you did, Konul.

KONUL

'Twas like this, see, I waited 'til they dropped anchors to fish. Soon as they cast their nets I attached each boat's net to the next boat's anchor flukes, snarled 'em up good an' proper. Heehee, you should've seen the vermin haulin' away at those nets. All the vessels came bumpin' together—there was bluebottoms floppin' an' failin' this way'n'that. Harder they hauled, the worse it got. Them boats was knocked together so 'ard that three of 'em sprang leaks. Last I saw they was tryin' to paddle back to shore an' bailin' out at the same time, draggin' most o' the fishin' fleet along with 'em. I tell ye, Brog, 'twas a sight to see!

SEA OTTER ONE

(Pipes up)

Aye, then they started fightin' among themselves. So I slices through the anchor ropes an' off they went like big flappin' birds with the wind behind 'em. That ole fleet hit the shore so 'ard that they was all run aground!

SAILEARS

(Chuckles with delight at the sea otters' story)

Wish I could swim like you chaps, then I could jolly well go along with you.

DURVY

(Gallantly refills her bowl from the cauldron)

Yore doin' just fine as the onshore Bark Crew, marm. I reckon those rascals must really be feelin' the pinch now, wot d'you think, Stiff?

STIFFENER MEDICK

I think yore right. They're learnin' a hard lesson the hard way. Even if Trunn an' the officers kept the best for themselves, I'll wager they've more or less gone through wot stores was left in Blench's larders.

 **SCENE XIII – INT. SALAMANDASTRON - NIGHT**

At that exact moment, UNGATT TRUNN is prowling into Salamandastron's dining hall, followed by THE GRAND FRAGORL, carrying her master's plate. Taking it from her, the wildcat shoved the platter under the cook's nose.

UNGATT TRUNN

What do you call this mess of rubbish?

COOK

(Wipes his paws on his greasy apron, avoids eye contact with his master, stammers nervously)

Mightiness, 'tis all we've got left. Yew 'ad the Fragorl take the last o' the good stuff up to yore chamber. I drained the wine kegs to fill a pitcher, an' those scones was well stale, but they was all I 'ad left.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Stares around the deserted tables as the cook continueds)

COOK (CONT'D)

'Tain't worth anybeast turnin' up 'ere fer vittles, Mighty One. There ain't nothin' to serve 'em. Them Bark Crew are t'blame, I say, stealin' the food out'n our mouths like that. I been mixin' some moldy flour wid chopped seaweed an' dannelion roots. Don't know wot I'll do when that's gone, sire.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Pushes the plate into his trembling paws)

Stop babbling and whining and keep your voice down. After tomorrow there'll be food aplenty for all. Put the word about that this is my promise to you.

Marching hurriedly from the dining hall, UNGATT TRUNN rounds a torchlit passage leading out to the shore when a shadow falls over him. He falls back with a horrified gasp, shielding his face with a paw. The shadow was that of a great double-hafted sword hilt. UNGATT TRUNN stands petrified at the sight. It grows larger and came closer. A strangled cry tears from his throat, and he shrank back against the rough rock walls.

Two GAUNT RATS round the corner, carrying between them three driftwood spars lashed together, the shadow of which looks for all the world like a giant double-hilted sword haft. They chatt to each other as they tote their burden.

GAUNT RAT ONE

I thought yew said this'd get all seaweed tangled 'round it?

GAUNT RAT TWO

Well, we jammed it between those rocks on the tideline. It should've got some seaweed stuck to it at 'igh tide.

GAUNT RAT ONE

But it never did, did it? Huh, talk about bright ideas!

Noticing UNGATT TRUNN, they drop the contraption and salute hurriedly.

GAUNT RAT ONE AND TWO (TOGETHER)

Mightiness!

UNGATT TRUNN

(Wipes a trembling paw across his ashen face, shouts hysterically)

Take that thing and burn it. Burn it! D'you hear me? Burn it!

Blank-faced, the two rats are knocked to one side as UNGATT TRUNN sweeps by them on his way to the shore.

They look at one another and shrug.

GAUNT RAT ONE

Wot was all that about, mate?

GAUNT RAT TWO

Search me. Get that torch off'n the wall an' put a light to this thing, afore 'Is Mightiness comes back!

GAUNT RAT ONE

Was I seein' things, or did 'e look frightened?

GAUNT RAT TWO

Looked like 'e'd seen a ghost. This won't burn, 'tis damp.

GAUNT RAT ONE

Well, git yore sword an' chop it up 'til yew find the dry bits.

INT. SHORES OF SALAMANDASTRON - NIGHT

UNGATT TRUNN sits on the sand, which is still warm from the day's sun.

He stares disdainfully at the silent GRAND FRAGORL, in attendance as ever.

UNGATT TRUNN

Well, what have you got to say for yourself?

THE GRAND FRAGORL

(Warily)

Nothing, sire

UNGATT TRUNN's footpaw shoots out, sending her sprawling in the sand.

UNGATT TRUNN

Nothing. That's all you ever say. Get out of my sight!

Some Hordebeasts grub for seaweed nearby and hear UNGATT TRUNN.

UNGATT TRUNN (CONT'D)

(Laughs bitterly, talks aloud to himself)

The mountain of my dreams. Hah! More like the mountain of my nightmares. So, these are the days of Ungatt Trunn, eh?

 **SCENE X – INT. BROGALAW'S NEW CAVE – MORNING – NEXT DAY**

After breakfast next morning, DURVY leaves with his crew to harass the fishing fleet.

FRUTCH

(Shakes her ladle at him)

DURVY

(Holds up both paws placatingly)

Don't say it, marm, we've got the message. No more shrimp!

BROGALAW

(Enters the cave)

RULANGO

(Stalks in BROGALAW's wake)

BROGALAW

Ahoy, 'ere's a bird who's very partial to shrimp. Feed our friend well, Mum, he just sketched me out an important message. Stiffener, get the Bark Crew together, mate. There's a small party, about twenty-five bluebottoms, left the mountain at dawn. Rulango reckons they're 'eaded thisaways, armed with bags an' 'avvysacks.

STIFFENER MEDICK dons his barkcloth cloak and mask, arming himself with sword, bow and arrows. He beckons to the rest of the hares and otters who gear themselves up.

STIFFENER MEDICK

Another foragin' party. Let's send those vermin back sore-tailed an' empty-pawed, eh, mates!

WOEBEE

(Throws her apron up over her face)

Begone the lot of ye. I don't 'old with masks'n'cloaks, fair scare a body they do. Away with ye!

TORLEEP

(Bowed courteously)

No need t'fuss yourself, marm. 'Tis only us under this lot.

 **SCENE XI – EXT. SALAMANDASTRON - MORNING**

RIPFANG and DOOMEYE take a hundred and fifty Hordebeasts out of the mountain long before dawn. They conceal themselves in the crags and crannies behind Salamandastron. Each of them was personally picked by the rat brothers; there are a lot of former searats and corsairs among their ranks. All in all they are a mean and savage-looking bunch, armed to the teeth.

RIPFANG

(Climbs down from his lookout spot)

The forage party decoys are well on their way, 'eadin' nor'east to the clifftops an' dunes to scout for berries an' roots. Doomeye, take yore gang an' sweep southeast. Git well back from the cliffs afore ye start closin' in.

DOOMEYE

(Fiddles with his spear, as if reluctant to go)

Which way are yore lot goin'? The short way, I'll bet.

RIPFANG

(Tosses a long dagger, and catches it neatly)

We'll be follerin' the same route as the foragin' party—I been drummin' that inter yer 'alf the night. That way we'll catch this Bark Crew in a pincer movement, from back an' front. Simple plans allus works best, I told yer!

DOOMEYE

(Sticks out his bottom lip sullenly)

I still don't like it. From wot I've 'eard this Bark Crew just appear out o' nowhere. They say they're like spirits!

RIPFANG

(Brandishes his dagger impatiently)

That's 'ogwash an' yew know 'tis. I'll tell yer who I think they are—those threescore escaped longears, that's who. Are yew lot as 'ungry as I am, eh?

There is a rumble of agreement, from both mouths and stomachs.

RIPFANG

(Makes a slashing movement with his blade)

Then wot are we waitin' for? There's meat on the paw fer the takin'. Y'want to eat, then move yerselves!

DOOMEYE

(Kicks at the dirt, staying where he was)

Yew still 'aven't said why me an' my gang got t'go the long way 'round. 'Tain't fair.

RIPFANG

(Flings the dagger, burying it in the earth right between his brother's footpaws)

Lissen, lump'ead, yew get goin', right now. Otherwise I'm goin' back inside to report to Ungatt Trunn, an' yew can see 'ow well y'do takin' charge o' this lot!

DOOMEYE

(Gets up huffily and signals his party to move off)

All right, all right, keep yer fur on, we're goin'! Huh, never thought I'd see a brother o' mine snitchin' to the chief on 'is own fur'n'blood. Enny'ow, wot's the signal for the ambush? I've forgotten it.

RIPFANG

(Turns his eyes skyward, as if seeking help from above)

Wot's to forget, shrimpbrain? I've told yer ten times already. Firrig 'ere will give two curlew cries—that's the signal for youse to attack. Y'do know wot a curlew sounds like, don'tcher?

DOOMEYE

(Leads his party out of the rocks, shouting back at his ill-tempered brother)

'Course I do. It sounds just like yew tryin' to snore through that single pickle-stabber of yores, twiddletooth!

RIPFANG

(Flings a rock at DOOMEYE, but it falls short)

I'll get yew fer that, jus' see if'n I don't!

 **SCENE XII – EXT. CLIFFS OUTSIDE SALAMANDASTRON**

Lying in concealment, THE BARK CREW watches the foragers climb the cliffs at a place where a small streamlet trickles down.

BROGALAW

(Notes their every movement, murmurs low to STIFFENER MEDICK)

They're stoppin' to take a drink now, some of 'em pickin' crowberries an' eatin' them. Nasty, bitter-tastin' things. I've never liked crowberries, 'ave you, Stiff?

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Shrugs)

Not really. Still, you'll eat anythin' once the 'unger grips yore stomach. Dumb stupid vermin, I pity 'em in a way.

WILLIP

(Snorts)

Save your pity for decent creatures, sah. These are the same rotten bounders who were plannin' on eatin' us when they had us locked up. Pity 'em, indeed!

BROGALAW sees two vermin detach themselves and climb to the top. A moment later they were calling back to the other foragers.

BROGALAW

There's nettles up 'ere, an' some bilberries!

The rest of the party climbs up. Once on top they aren't seen by THE BARK CREW, but their voices come back clear.

RAT ONE

More nettles than bilberries, I'd say. Ouch, they sting!

STOAT ONE

Well, that's wot nettles are supposed t'do, mate. Pick 'em, you can brew good beer with nettles.

WEASEL ONE

Huh, will yew lissen to 'im? Wot beast could wait a season fer nettles to brew? We'd all be starved dead by then.

RAT ONE

Oh, stop moanin'. Use yore blade an' cut the nettles—they'll do to make soup with.

BROGALAW

(Picks up his javelin)

Ain't goin' t'be so easy, while they're out in the open. Still, if we jump those bluebottoms quick it should do the trick. When I show meself, see if you can get a few 'round the back of 'em, Stiff. Sailears, you an' the others stay just below the clifftop, but show yore weapons, to let the vermin think they're surrounded. Well, here goes. Good huntin'!

The forage party leader was a WEASEL. He did not know that his band had been sent out as a decoy. While the others are busy at their work, he stuffs a pawful of bilberries into his mouth.

BROGALAW

(Chiding the WEASEL)

Tut tut, matey, stealin' food. Yore a leader, y'should be settin' an example to those under ye!

BROGALAW is cloaked and masked. Standing framed by the weapons that poked up over the cliff. Raising his voice, Brog called harshly to the vermin:

BROGALAW

(Calls)

Move a muscle an' ye die. A Bark Crew javelin's a lot sharper than some ole nettles, you'll find!

A RAT knocks over his haversack, and berries spill out.

RAT ONE

Ow no, 'tis the Bark Crew!

STIFFENER MEDICK walks up from behind him and rests a loaded sling upon the rat's bowed head.

STIFFENER MEDICK

Ow yes, 'tis the Bark Crew, y'mean. Toss yore weapons over by me, all of ye. Yore surrounded!

WEASEL LEADER

(Shields his eyes against the sun, looks up at BROGALAW, gulps aloud)

Y'ain't gonna kill us, are yer, sir?

BROGALAW

(With a touch of humor in his voice)

Not just yet. Pick those berries first, but leave the nettles. I don't want ye t'get yore paws pricked. Go on, pick!

Nervously the forage party pick the bilberries.

RAT ONE

(Whines at TORLEEP)

Why d'yer want to slay us? We ain't done no 'arm to nobeast.

TORLEEP

(Gives RAT ONE a resounding kick on his blue-dyed rear)

Fibber, cad, bounder, don't look for mercy from me, sah!

When the berries are all picked and bagged up, BROGALAW makes the vermin shed their uniforms. The WEASEL suddenly brakes down and clings weeping to STIFFENER MEDICK's cloak.

WEASEL LEADER

Aaaaahaaaaggh! Spare us, sire, spare our lives, please, I beg yer, don't kill us. Waaahahaaa!

STIFFENER MEDICK's loaded sling raps the WEASEL's paws until he is forced to release the cloak hem. His voice is laden with contempt.

STIFFENER MEDICK

Spare your lives, eh, like you spared the old Badger Lord? But he went out like a true warrior, fightin' for his life. Look at yoreself, coward, blubbin' like a stuck toad!

TORLEEP slings the bags onto a spear shaft when a strange noise cut the still noon air.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Whirls around to face BROGALAW)

What was that?

BROGALAW yanks STIFFENER MEDICK to one side just in time. A slingstone buzzes by like an angry hornet. DOOMEYE's HORDEBEASTS come charging out of the eastern moorland, howling and yelling, firing slingstones and discharging arrows at THE BARK CREW.

TORLEEP dashes to the cliff edge and glances over.

TORLEEP

I say, there's more coming up this way!

An arrow thuds into his throat. TORLEEP totters for an instant, then fall over the cliff without screaming.

BROGALAW gathers THE BARK CREW swiftly.

BROGALAW

Take a stand facin' for'ard an' aft, mates. Grab yore bows!

STIFFENER MEDICK stands back to back with BROGALAW, battling the vermin who are scrambling over the clifftop, while BROGALAW faces the crowd charging them from the moorland.

BROGALAW

'Tis a trap, Stiff. They got us surrounded!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Whirls his sling, knocks a rat back over the cliff)

There's a lot of 'em, but we ain't surrounded yet, Brog. They've got us in a pincer move from back'n'front. Keep pickin' off the outsiders—stop 'em circlin' us!

An OTTER alongside BROGALAW goes down with a spear through him.

DOOMEYE's contingent has slowed their headlong rush and advance cautiously now. They try to stay in a tight bunch, no one wants to be strung out on the edges, where they would be picked off.

RIPFANG has his group halfway over the clifftop before he sees how furiously THE BARK CREW retaliate.

RIPFANG

(Drops back below the rim, calls out orders)

Keep yore 'eads down. We'll snipe 'em t'bits. Pick yore targets—there's only a score an' a half of 'em!

STIFFENER MEDICK takes out a WEASEL, with a spear that had just missed him a moment ago. Still back to back with BROGALAW, he outlines a plan that was forming in his mind.

STIFFENER MEDICK

I'd say we're outnumbered five to one, mate. We'll have t'make a break for it, sideways!

An arrow hits BROGALAW in the shoulder.

BROGALAW

(Bites his lip, snaps off the shaft)

I'm with you, mate. Best go north, away from the location of our cave. Do it soon, afore we lose any more beasts!

STIFFENER MEDICK feels the arrowhead. WILLIP is down on all fours, blood flowing from a gash on her head. The WEASEL and his FORAGE PARTY lie flat on the ground, paws covering their heads, unarmed and out of the action.

BROGALAW grabs the WEASEL LEADER and hauls him roughly up.

BROGALAW (CONT'D)

Up on yore scringin' paws, you bluebottoms, an' form two lines, a spear length apart. Move or I'll kill ye!

Whimpering and trying to evade missiles, the FORAGE PARTY are forced to obey.

BROGALAW (CONT'D)

(Orders THE BARK CREW into the space between the two lines)

Keep goin' north, then strike east the moment y'see some trees, mates. We got a livin' shield to take us out o' here. If'n these bluebottoms try to slow up or break away, you got my permission to slay 'em. Quick march!

Confused by the sight of two lines of hostages from their own side, the vermin ceased fire, and THE BARK CREW moves smartly off while they have the advantage.

RIPFANG

(Hauls himself over the clifftops, yells)

Don't lerrem get away, fools, kill that Bark Crew!

DOOMEYE

(Runs up at the head of his vermin group)

Oh, 'ard luck, Rip. They fooled us that time, eh?

RIPFANG

(Punches DOOMEYE in the eye)

That was you, puddlebrain, y'never waited for the signal!

FERRET ONE

(Steps forward)

Yew shouldn't 'ave punched 'im. Yore brother stepped on a thistle an' yelped out loud. We all thought it was the signal, so we charged. 'Twasn't 'is fault!

RIPFANG

(Punches FERRET ONE square on the nose)

Who asked yew, slugface? I'm givin' orders 'round 'ere! Now get after 'em, the lot of yer, an' slay the Bark Crew!

FERRET ONE wipes blood from his nose and glares at it. Then he lashes out, cracking Ripfang between the ears with his spear haft.

FEERRET ONE

Yew ain't a cap'n anymore. Trunn broke youse two back down t'the ranks, an' besides, we'd 'ave to kill our own mates to get at the Bark Crew. I ain't doin' that!

RIPFANG

(Rubs his head, grins ruefully)

Yore right, mate, yew ain't doin' that. Yore stayin' 'ere.

Quick as light he draws his cutlass and runs FERRET ONE through, then waves the dripping blade in an arc.

RIPFANG (CONT'D)

Anybeast else want to stay 'ere? Come on, who wants t'join 'im? Step up an' face me!

They back off, staring dumbly at the slain ferret. Suddenly, RIPFANG is among them, laying about savagely with the flat of his blade.

RIPFANG (CONT'D)

After 'em, all of yer! I don't care who y'bring down as long as yer finish the Bark Crew off!

With RIPFANG in the rear, cutlass drawn, they take off after the enemy, who has a good head start.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Casts a glance over his shoulder as he runs)

Didn't take 'em long, Brog. 'Ere they come!

BROGALAW

(Peers anxiously ahead)

No sign of any trees yet, Stiff. Sailears, how's Willip doin'?

SAILEARS

Still groggy, I'm afraid. An' there's a young otter here, Fergun, who's taken a javelin through the footpaw. Slowin' us down a bit, but that can't be helped, wot?

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Calls)

Trobee, Urvo, Radd! Fetch double quivers an' bows. We'll hold the rear, mates!

RAT ONE

(Sobs)

Don't let them catch up, they'll kill us just t'get at youse!

BROGALAW

(Clouts his head soundly)

Shut yore mouth or I'll boot ye over the cliff!

STIFFENER MEDICK, TROBEE, URVO and RADD let the others go on ahead. Stringing shafts to their bows, they bring down two Hordebeasts who are running ahead of the rest. After another volley they join their friends.

TROBEE

(Keeps another shaft ready on his bowstring, walks facing back)

I think we took out seven vermin back at the clifftops. Countin' the two we just dropped, that makes nine. Not bad considerin' we lost only three, two otters an' old Torleep.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Turns to join him)

Nine don't make a lot o' difference to the crowd they've got, Trobee. We're in big trouble unless we get some 'elp.

STIFFENER MEDICK (CONT'D)

(Raises his voice, calls to the front of the column)

Any sign o' shelter ahead, trees, rocks, or whatever?

SEA OTTER TWO

Not a thing, matey, all I can see is a big dead ole tree near the cliff edge up yonder, sorry!

BROGALAW

(Shouting)

Ahoy, did ye say a big dead tree? I know that 'un—used to fish up this way. If'n I ain't mistaken there's a whole circle o' rocks on the shore down there, above the tideline. Cut off an' take a peek, Sailears.

SAILEARS leaves the group and bounds to the cliff edge. She is back shortly with good news.

SAILEARS

Brog old chap, you were right. A ring of rocks, not unlike a blinkin' small fort. Oh, well done, sah!

STIFFENER MEDICK, TORLEEP, URVO and RADD drop back and shoot off another two volleys of arrows. This time the vermin se them coming and avoid them.

BROGALAW

(Waves the archers to join the column)

Never mind that now, mateys. Let's get down to those rocks!

EXT. DUNES OUTSIDE SALAMANDASTRON – DAY

At the rear of the vermin, Doomeye holds a pawful of wet sand to the eye which his brother had punched.

RIPFANG

(Watches DOOMEYE, shakes his head in despair)

All's that'll get yer is an eyeful o' wet sand, yer ninny.

DOOMEYE

(Spits contemptuously at him)

Think yew know everythin', don'tcher, yew rotten slime, punchin' me in the eye like that. Well, I ain't yer brother no more, see. I 'ope one of those arrers out of the air gets yew, right in yore eye. Then y'll see 'ow it feels!

RAT TWO

Look, they're climbin' down the cliffs t'the shore!

RIPFANG

(Runs to the cliff edge, peers along)

Tryin' t'make it to those rocks, eh? Well, we've got 'em now—we can easily surround those rocks. Slow down an' catch yore breath, mates, they ain't goin' nowhere!

 **SCENE XI – EXT. CLIFFS OUTSIDE SALAMANDASTRON - DAY**

It's hot on the rocks. The sand at the center of the stone circle is dry and hot, too. THE BARK CREW throw themselves down gratefully, shedding cloaks and masks.

SAILEARS tends to the injured, while BROGALAW and STIFFENER MEDICK watch the clifftops.

BROGALAW

Ain't got much time to rest, Stiff. 'Ere they come, climbin' down the cliff. How many would ye say they've got?

STIFFENER MEDICK

Oh, about a hunnerd an' twoscore more. Too many for us.

BROGALAW

(Strokes his whiskers thoughtfully)

Yore right, but we still got enough to make a fight of it. One thing, though, mate—what d'we do with these beasts we captured? They might prove troublesome.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Sees the last vermin stumble down to the shore)

Well, we got no more use for 'em, an' we certainly can't feed the scum. I say we let 'em go, what d'ye think, Brog?" "Aye, let's rid ourselves of the pests. Ahoy there, weasel, git yoreself over 'ere!

WEASEL LEADER

(Practically crawls across)

Yore goin' t'kill us, I know ye are, I kin feel it!

BROGALAW

(Hauls the WEASEL LEADER up sharply by the ears)

Good news, blubberchops, we're lettin' you go, all of you!

WEASEL LEADER

Wha…er…y'mean yore lettin' us go, sir?

BROGALAW

Aye, that's wot I said, though if you 'ang around 'ere weepin' an' moanin' all day we'll slay ye just for the peace'n'quiet 'twould give us. So you'd better run fer it!

RIPFANG is giving the orders to form a circle around the rocks.

DOOMEYE

(Unshoulders his bow, shoots off an arrow at one of the freed prisoners)

Haharr, got one of 'em! 'E was tryin' to escape. Look, there's more of the Bark Crew!

RIPFANG

(Chops with his cutlass through DOOMEYE's bowstring)

DOOMEYE

Wot did yer do that for? Leave me alone, will yer!

RIPFANG

(Points angrily at a fallen weasel)

See wot you've done now, pan'ead, shot one of our own!

DOOMEYE

(Looks sheepish, mutters sulkily)

Well, wot if'n I did? You said 'twas all right, long as we got the Bark Crew.

RIPFANG

(Ignores him, calls to the FORAGE PARTY, who are half in and half out of the rocks, not knowing which way to go)

Over 'ere, you lot. C'mon, we won't shoot no more of yer!

They hurry across, keeping nervous eyes on DOOMEYE, who is restringing his bow.

RIPFANG (CONT'D)

(Sneers at them)

Well, well, wot've we got 'ere? A shower o' cowards with no uniforms or weapons. You lot better make yerselves slings an' gather some stones. Might look better on yer if you 'elp to capture the Bark Crew.

 **SCENE XII – EXT. ROCKS OUTSIDE SALAMANDASTRON – EARLY EVENING**

Back at the rocks, STIFFENER MEDICK assesses the situation.

STIFFENER MEDICK

Well, we've given the vermin some reinforcements now. Still, we'd never 'ave killed 'em in cold blood. They can't wait us out, 'cos they ain't got the supplies to do it, though neither've we. The bluebottoms still outnumber us by far too many, but we're still dangerous an' well armed. They'll try to pick us off one by one, now that they've got us surrounded. Mebbe when dark falls they'll try a charge. What d'you think, Brog?

BROGALAW sharpens a javelin against the rock.

BROGALAW

(Nods grimly)

Aye, that's when they'll come. It'll be the Bark Crew's last stand. Haharr, but we'll make it a good 'un, eh, mates?

THE BARK CREW grips their weapons tighter.

TORLEEP

Aye, no surrender an' no quarter given or asked!

URVO

Take as many as we can with us!

SAILEARS

Remember Lord Stonepaw and the others, chaps!

This time RIPFANG keeps DOOMEYE close by, where he can keep an eye on him. Both rats lie behind a mound of sand they had set up. RIPFANG watches the noon shadows beginning to lengthen. A cry rang out from the rocks.

THE BARK CREW

(Shout)

Eulaaaliiiiaaaa!

The ferocity of the war cry causes RIPFANG a momentary shudder.

RIPFANG

(Soon recovered himself)

Hah, we've got ye outnumbered by far. Shout all ye want, it won't do youse any good when night comes an' we charge. I'll paint those rocks red with yore blood!

 **SCENE XIII EXT. SALAMANDASTRON – NIGHT**

No news has come back to the mountain of the trap that had been laid for THE BARK CREW.

One of UNGATT TRUNN's captains has come across a hidden cupboard in the larders, containing three casks of aged rose and greengage wine. He donates two of the casks to be shared among his horde captains, and the remaining one he has broached himself. All afternoon he had drinks deeply from it. The wine induces a pleasant and languorous feeling, and he drifts off into a peaceful sleep as noon sunlight poured through the chamber windows. Stretched on LORD STONEPAW's bed, he dreams.

BEGIN DREAM SEQUENCE

The North Mountains, where his old father reigned, his younger brother VERDAUGA GREENEYES, waits to inherit the throne. Or maybe he is not — he might be considering the life of a conqueror, like his elder brother Ungatt.

UNGATT TRUNN smiles. No one living could claim to have won anything as spectacular as this mighty mountain. Salamandastron, the legendary home of Badger Lords. He sighs and turns in his sleep.

The vision alters.

A huge dark paw wraps itself about his face, blinding and smothering him. The Badger Lord, he has come, he has come!

END DREAM SEQUENCE

UNGATT TRUNN

Mmmmffff! Uuuurgh! Help me! Gmphhhh!

THE GRAND FRGORL

Sire, lie still while I get this blanket from your head.

Writhing wildly, UNGATT TRUNN lashes out, and catches THE GRAND FRAGORAL a blow which sends her spinning across the room. Ripping and shredding with lethal claws, he tears the homely blanket from about his head and sits up panting, his head aching abominably. All semblance of good humor has deserted him.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Growls)

Who gave you permission to enter my chamber?

THE GRAND FRAGORL

(Rises groggily)

Sire, you called for help. I came to assist you.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Tosses the tattered blanket aside, makes to rise)

Assist me? You whey-faced poltroon, you dared to think that you have the right to assist me? Begone before I throw your worthless hide from the window!

THE GRAND FRAGORL flees the chamber, and is followed by a wine goblet, which smashes on the door as it slammed.

UNGATT TRUNN (CONT'D)

I could have taken this mountain unaided! Ungatt Trunn the Earth Shaker needs help from nobeast. Go on, whine, starve, moan, blunder about, all of you! This is my mountain, I rule it alone, I can hold it alone! Every creature here depends on me, I don't need any of you!

Outside, two GUARDS move further down the passage, away from the door.

GUARD ONE

Shift along there, mate. Don't get too close when the chief's in one of 'is dark moods.

GUARD TWO

Aye, the cap'ns are all like that, too. Wot d'you suppose started it all?

GUARD ONE

Guzzlin' wine on a midsummer noon, on empty stomachs, too. I done it meself once. Doesn't improve the temper, I can tell ye. Wish it'd get dark, so the night watch could come an' relieve us. 'Tis dangerous stannin' 'round 'ere.

 **SCENE XIV – EXT. OUTSIDE SALAMANDASTORN – LATE AFTERNOON**

Ignoring the glories of a setting sun on the sea's far horizon, THE BARK CREW perches in the rocks, anxiously scanning the humps of sand surrounding them. Behind each one, several vermin lie, armed and ready, waiting for the shades of night to descend.

BROGALAW

(Without turning to STIFFENER MEDICK, his eyes rove back and forth)

Wot grieves me about all this is no matter 'ow many we takes t'the Dark Forest with us, 'twon't make much difference to the numbers Trunn 'as to serve 'im.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Checks the shaft on his bowstring)

Shame, ain't it, but that's the way o' things, Brog. Willip, are you all right, mate?

WILLIP

(Adjusts the makeshift bandage on her brow)

Fit enough t'fight, sah! But I'm jolly hungry, doncha know. Funny how a bod can think of food at a blinkin' time like this, wot? Can't help it, though—the old tum's rumblin' twenty t'the dozen!

BROGALAW

(Chuckles, shakes his head)

'Tis no wonder they call hares perilous beasts. Death facin' us, an' that 'un has dinner on 'er mind!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Shrugs)

Wot's on yore mind, Brog?

BROGALAW

(Glances at the darkening sky)

My ole mum, the rest o' my crew, Durvy, young Konul an' the mateys I grew up with. I'd just like to clap eyes on 'em one last time. Any beast you'd like t'see, Stiff?

STIFFENER MEDICK

Hmm, those twin grandsons o' mine, Southpaw an' Bobweave. You should've seen 'em, Brog. Two braver fighters you'd never come across in a season's march. I reared 'em, y'know, until they grew restless an' left the mountain. Mebbe 'twas just as well they did, the way things turned out.

As the night draws on, voices begin chanting from behind the sand humps which the vermin had put up for protection.

BLUEHORDEBEASTS (TOGETHER)

(Chanting)

Ungatt! Trunn Trunn Trunn!

Brogalaw's grip tightened around the javelin. "Haharr, 'twon't be much longer now, mates. 'Ear 'em gettin' their nerve up to charge."

The speed and volume of the chant increases.

BLUEHORDEBEASTS (TOGETHER)

(Chanting)

Ungatt! Trunn Trunn Trunn! Ungatt! Trunn Trunn Trunn!

From the rock circle the otters and hares answer with their own defiant war cry.

THE BARK CREW (TOGETHER

(Shouting)

Blood'n'vinegar! Eulaliiiiiaaaaaaaa!

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Centers his arrow on the dark forms breaking cover)

Stand fast, mates, 'ere they come!

The vermin charge!

FADE OUT:

THE END


End file.
